The Raven's Rise
by Axil 2.0
Summary: story/challenge. xander becomes a raven and for halloween. how will the world survive?
1. challenge

Ok every one I have a challenge for you. I would like to see some people try to make some armored core crossovers for fan fiction. So every one come all and try your hand! Now hear are some I like to see some people try to make.

Buffy the vampire slayer and Armored core:

Xander some how ether gets the knowledge or the smarts to make armored cores, in some way. Probably Halloween would be the best time for the story to start from.

Ideas:

Xander going as Tony stark and instead of the iron man armor decides to make the armored cores instead but in a human size of some were around ether 6 to 8 foot in height.

Xander goes as a mechanic that works on armored cores and is or was a pilot of one.

Xander makes the AC's as a suit or make them have AI's instead.

Xander makes his own company so he can make more AC's like Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne.

Well now I'm going to write out some of this to try to give you a feel of were I'd like this to go in some way.


	2. It begins

**OK hear we go hope you all like this in some way, and yes if you wish to make your own then do so. I really don't mind if you do. Now with out farther interruption hear is your story!**

Some times people make choices that have long lasting effects and others not so much. For instants you go to a ice cream shop you have to decide do you want soft or heard ice cream, this isn't a big effect but say you go and have a car and you need to get some were and you can only go right or left? Now on the right it looks like its safe but what a person may not know is that there is a fire so the rood is backed up for some time in doing so you are late, there for casing a long-term effect for some time. Were the left is safe and is the opposite of the right. Stuff like this happens every day but the thing is that no one knows really what will happen till it does happen.

For one Alexander L. Harris or Xander for short that is what happened to him on one Halloween night were he goes as not as a solder but as something else. Something much deadlier then a solder, but a Raven. A Raven that was also a mechanic in one point in time. A Raven that was a genoas as a Raven and as a mechanic that learned to fix and make AC's and to make AI's as well. With all this in Xanders mind one has to wonder what will the young man do now that he has all of this in his mind. Will he bare it all under a joker and a clown or will he use it to fight the forces of darkness like no one else?

Really no one truly knows what he will do, not even the Powers That Be know what will happen from hear. Though there is one thing that can be said, if Xander embrace his inner Raven the world will never be the same again for this world or any other world that he may find him self in.

**Ok that makes a good start I hope. Well see you all later.**

**And review guys! **


	3. The Ravens first flight

**Well hear is the second part! Hope every one likes the story so fare. Now just so every one knows, I may jump from part to part so just bare with me ok? Ok thanks now on to the story!**

(some place in Sunnydale)

Some say that the only way to beat the darkness is to use the light, but some times when the light is not enough the darkness has to be beaten by darkness. As the old saying goes fight fire with fire. But some times using something more is better then a draw. Using something that some would call overkill is better then none at all.

In a warehouse in Sunnydale there are noise that would make many ask them selves what is going inside the building. But after they did, they would wish to just forget what they saw inside. For inside is a work shop of death for any that work for the darkness of the world. A place of metal, a place of war, a place of destruction.

In this warehouse Xander is a work, making something that will make any demon, fiend, murder, vampire, and anything else that dues evil onto others. Working on something that will make the hellmouth tremble in fear of just the name of what he will unleash on the world. Something that will bring hope to the light and bring destruction on to the darkness. He will bring forth the Armored Core.

(with Xander)

Xander could not help but be proud of what he had made and created in front of him. He had created the first real AC in the world that a person could be inside of. Though what he had was a prototype of what he hopes will be something much greater but for now though what he has will have to do for now.

With a silly grin on his face he looks at what he made and what he was going for. On the 3D model (the 3D model is like from Iron Man movie.) that he had made the AC would look like a medium size AC that was both fast and good armor on it. The model was mad with a YH12-MAYFLY head, core is a CR-C75U2 that allows for more weapons for a fight. The arms as are a A07-LEMUR from mirage, and the legs are LH09-COUGAR2 so a lighter but still reliable pare of lags. The boosters are a B05-GULL, modified from the B02-VULTURE design. On the inside of the AC, the FCS is a MONJU from kisaragi corporation, good for a greater rang of weapons. Generator is a G02-MAGNOLIA that has a balance of output and capacity. The AC's radiator is MOKUREN, is a cooling enhanced version of the ANANDA design.

All in all not a bad AC to have in design. Though the one that Xander made is less smooth and more ruff around the edges for the most part, but its just a starting one, and you can only do so much when you have to use parts from a junkyard that he goes to too fined parts.

All Xander should do was smile as he thinks 'vamp's better hid for there's a new hunter is in town.'

(Graveyard)

It was a quiet night in the park in Sunnydale. There was not a lot of demons out and about but plenty of vamp's looking for a meal. right now we will focus on the ones near a playground. There is five of the undead just waking around hoping for a dume ass to come on by. Suddenly one hears a nose that is strange.

"hay guys I think something is coming." said dead guy one. "what do you mean?" asked dead chick one. "don't know sounds like a jet or something like it" he responds. "well which way is it coming from?" asked the other dead chick, we'll call her number two. "I think that way" he said pointing toured the trees on the other side of the playground. Not to long after that, that one of them goes up in a explosion after seeing a bolt fly from the trees. Soon after there is gun fire, more explosions and light. By the time it was done more vamp's have shone up, up to ten to thirteen and what they see is something that's all metal and black, gray paint all over the thing. The eyes though is what got them so spooked though, eyes the color of blood. The size easy as tall as nine feet and looked ready for war. What they were seeing in front of them was something that will bring forth death and nothing they try t do will stop it.

The giant look at them and said one word in a cold voice that gave them all a chill if they were alive, the one word it said was "die" and with that it longed for them with a blade of light.

**Ok just so every can under stand this is my second story, one that I really tried to write. Now if for some reason some one wishes to try to make this them self go ahead, and also I parable will not do mean fight scenes sense I really don't know how to, and with that hope you all review. Please ! Thanks.**


End file.
